Everything Changes
by Musa Rox
Summary: A new girl comes to the Fruits Basket world. Can her powers help break the ancient promise? First fic! REVISED! Main pairings: YukixOC KyoxTohru minor pairings that might be included are inside. HIATUS
1. It begins

Everything Changes 

Rating: K+, just to make sure

Pairings: Yuki x OC; Kyo x Tohru; Hiro x Kisa (maybe); Haru x Rin (maybe)

Genre: Romance/General

Disclaimer: What do you think?

Comments: First fic! Be gentle please! I haven't really thought about this fic much! I have NO idea how this is going to end or what smaller romances are going to be in it! Please give _constructive criticisms_! Flames make me cry!

Third Person:

The teacher said coolly, "We have a new student today"

Yuki's POV

Yuki looked at the new girl smiling out at the class. She seemed sweet, and she was very pretty with her long black hair and long, thick lashes. Wait, he thought mentally shaking his head. Where did that thought come from?

Tohru's POV

Tohru smiled happily at the new girl. She looked nice; maybe they could be great friends! Ooh! She thought excitedly, and I bet Yuki and Kyo will like her too. Well maybe not Kyo, she said to herself.

Kyo's POV

Kyo barely spared a glance at the new girl. No doubt Tohru would want them to become friends. Pfff, when would she learn he didn't want friends? Well, a small voice said in the back off his head, you want _Tohru_ as a friend. Shut up he growled to himself. Anyway, he thought a little sadly, she's probably head over heels for that damn rat, like all the other stupid girls.

Third Person:

"Well", the teacher said, "Why don't you tell us something about yourself?"

" 'Kay!" the girl said cheerfully, "Well, my name's Sakura Lee. I'm half Chinese, half Japanese. I love to eat and read. I used to live in sunny California, LA all the way! And I love myths and legends. Especially the legend of the zodiac."

Yuki, Kyo and Tohru started at this. She couldn't know too much, they all assured themselves.

"I know a different myth than you all probably do, though." The newly christened "Sakura" said. "Ah," she said, slightly less sure of herself. "Um, where should I sit?"

"There's a seat right behind Yuki-San. He can be your guide today, as well. Please raise your hand Yuki-San, so Sakura-San here can know who you are." The teacher, said, looking a little bored.

Yuki raised his hand and smiled at Sakura. She blushed a little and said, "That's great! Thanks Yuki-San!" She made her way over to him and shook his hand, smiling brightly all the time. Then, she sat down behind him, looked around at all the girls in the Yuki fan club (though she didn't know they were in that yet) and leaned forward towards Yuki and whispered, to him, a little scared, "But, uh, will those girls kill me, if I talk to you?"

"Don't worry," he whispered back, smiling a little at her bashful bluntness. "I'll introduce you to some of my friends and we'll protect you" and he turned back toward the board.

Even though he couldn't see it, she blushed about twelve (very cool number) shades of red. But the Prince Yuki fan club could, and they didn't like it one bit.

**Later at Lunch**

The whole gang was sitting and eating lunch, when Sakura walked over to them. "I'm really sorry, but, um, I don't know anyone really, and, uh, could I um, sit with you guys, please?" she said very quickly.

"Of course!" said Tohru, "Sit next to me, Lee-San!" and she patted the grass beside her.

"Thanks!" said Sakura gratefully, plopping down next to her, "I'm Sakura Lee, but, you guys know that already. Who are you?"

"I'm Arisa Uotani."

"Saki Hanajima."

"I'm Yuki Sohma, it's a pleasure to meet you, Lee-San."

"My name's Tohru Honda! It's great to be able to talk to you, Lee-San! I hope we can be friends!"

"Yeah! Let's be good friends Honda-san! And, um, you are…?", Sakura trailed off looking at Kyo. When he made no move to introduce himself or even acknowledge that she had said something, Tohru piped up.

"He's Kyo Sohma! And he's very nice once you get to know him!"

"Cool!" said Sakura smiling a huge smile. In fact, Yuki mused, it sort of reminded him of Tohru's smile, but, if it was possible, even wider. You could see almost all of her white teeth and her beautiful brown eyes crinkled in pleasure. Yuki shook himself slightly, he liked _Tohru_, not this newcomer. Besides, he thought saddened, though he didn't know why, she would never accept the _real_ me. The he forced himself to listen to what Sakura was asking. "Is it all right if I call you by you guys by your first name?" Sakura said starting to look panicked, "Ah! It was stupid for me to ask! I know we've only just met, but in LA we didn't have ­­–"

"Of course you can!" Came the sunny voice of Tohru, "May I call you

Sakura-Chan?"

"Of course, Tohru-Chan it would be my honor!" Came her immediate answer

The two of them smiled at each other for a moment then,

"Please call me Hana-Chan."

"EEEHHH?!?" Came the startled cries of 4 people, then a joyful cry of "Really!".

"Yes," Hana-Chan continued in her classic monotone, "Tohru-Kun and Uo-Chan call me Hana-Chan, so you may too. But, tell me, your waves are good, but they are…odd. The Sohma's have…unique waves as well, but you have different ones than them."

Everyone looked at Sakura, who smiled a slightly more withdrawn and mysterious smile and said warmly, "Thank you. You are very kind. And I will answer your question when everyone answered my original question, may I call you by your first names?"

"Call me Uo-Chan."

"It would be an honor if you would call me Yuki-Kun." (At this Sakura blushed deeply, something Tohru noticed, but didn't quite understand, and something Hana-Chan saw and understood immediately, 'you didn't need powers to understand' she thought)

"What ever, I guess you can call me Kyo-Kun."

"Hmmm, your names all mean something lovely. Yuki means snow, Kyo means today, Hana means flower, and Uo means fish. I'm so, so sorry Tohru, but I don't know what your name means. My name means cherry blossom."

"Oh, it's all right!" said Tohru, "Your name is so beautiful Sakura-Chan!"

"Thanks!" said the girl.

"The answer to my question please." Came a soft monotone

"You said my "waves" were odd. Do you see yours?" came the unexpected reply, "You have powers, yes?"

"Yes, and I have not seen my own waves. I suppose I do not look for my own, like I do for others." Said Hana-Chan with a tiny twitch of emotion you might call surprise. "Why?"

"Well, you cannot have always been in control of you're powers. Especially when you were a child. You said that you "looked" for waves. But when you were a child, I am sure you could see them whether you wanted to or not. The voices and waves must have overwhelmed you, frightened you. You must have felt like a freak. A freak with powers you could not control. Your family, I'm sure tried to make you comfortable with it. But they did not understand. No one did, not even you. You must have questioned everything, but especially your own existence. Why were you even born, all you did was cause trouble for those you cared about, you must have thought everyday. And school, that was torture wasn't it? Filled with the waves that entered your head. You must have tried to block them out, resulting in you being quiet and alone, and horribly teased and taunted."

They all stared at her in a stunned silence, while she looked at them through suddenly wise eyes.

"I-Is that true, Hana-Chan? I-Is that how you really f-felt?" Tohru's worried voice broke the silence.

"Y-Yes, I did feel that way." Hana-Chan said, with a slight catch in her voice that startled them even more if it were possible. Her black eyes stared into set just like her own, and she asked, "How did you know?"

Sakura looked at her with brown eyes that seemed black with swirling (emotions was it? Thought Hana-Chan) colors behind them, she suddenly seemed older and much more mature that the young stuttering, smiling girl they had seen before. There was a long pause. Finally the enigma answered, "Because I felt the same way, when I was a child."


	2. Explanations

I dedicate this chapter to AssassinedAngel! My first reviewer! Thank You!!! Thank you too Grey-Kitty, tears of emerald!! My first reviewers! sniff thank you! Chapter 2 Explanations at the Sohma's House 

All through the next week, Yuki, Tohru, Kyo, Uo-Chan, and Hana-Chan tried to talk to Sakura. But she evaded them all. Except for Hana-Chan. The rest of the group would find them together talking in low voices, but the would always break apart before the others could catch them. And Hana-Chan refused to talk about it. Then one day, after another one of those encounters, Hana-Chan told them, "Sakura will be staying for the weekend with myself and Arisa at your house Tohru-Kun."

"Hey!" Came the furious voice of our favorite anger management boy, "Shouldn't you ask us first, before inviting yourself over?!? And since when have you two been on first name terms?!?"

"Shut up, stupid." I think you can guess who said that, "It would be lovely if Uotani-San, Hanajima-San and Lee-San came over. May we talk about what she said that first day though?" There was a slightly strained silence as Kyo tried to keep calm,

Uo-Chan looked hard at Hana-Chan and Tohru looked worriedly back and forth between Yuki's smiling face (false smile by the way) and Hana-Chan's emotionless face.

"Yes, that is the reason she is coming. Be prepared for us to come at eight o'clock."

**Friday at Eight**

At precisely eight o'clock, there was a knock on the door. Shigure, who had been told of the visit, answered the door with a smile and sly look at new girl. "And who is this vision of beauty, that stands before me?" And reached out and kissed Sakura's hand. The next moment Yuki punched him out.

"Eh?" said a confused, and a little frightened, Sakura, "Who was that?"

"That was my idiot and perverted cousin, Shigure Sohma. But don't mind him, he's fairly harmless, though try not to be alone with him." Said Yuki smiling as he picked up her bags and led her to Tohru's room, "This is where you'll be staying the night. Tohru is making dinner right now."

"Oh!" said Sakura dropping her bags in a corner of the room, "Then I think I'll help or something" and left to find the kitchen.

She followed the delicious scent of roasting meat until she came upon Tohru, humming as she cut up some vegetables. "Hi!" the enigma said, surprising Tohru, "Can I help?"

"Ah! S-Sakura-Chan! You st-startled me!" Tohru stammered, heart hammering franticly, as she crouched on the ground where had fallen, "B-but, I'm fine, really. You don't have to help, you're the guest Sakura-Chan."

"Fine." Said Sakura with a little pout, "But I'm going to make you all a special dessert." And she looked around the kitchen, she said she was makings sure all the ingredients and things were there, and then that she was getting acquainted with the feel of the kitchen; but Tohru suspected that she was there to sneak (not very skillfully) bits of food of the dishes into her mouth. Tohru had to laugh when she asked Sakura if she wanted a snack and Sakura replied with a wide eyes and a trembling lower lip, "Of course not. I'm not hungry in the slightest. What _ever_ gave you the idea that I was." And then she laughed, and said yes.

Finally dinner was ready and everyone sat and ate. No one really spoke except to ask for something, or to complement Tohru on her delicious cooking. When dinner was over, Kyo, unable to wait any longer burst out,

"When are you gonna tell us what the hell you meant back there?"

"Stupid! Shut up! She can decide if and when she wants to talk about it!" yelled Yuki, bopping Kyo on the head. Kyo screamed and was about to try (unsuccessfully) to fight and beat Yuki (**A/N **well there's a surprise!)

"Thank you, Yuki-Kun, but Kyo-Kun does have the right to ask. And I'll tell you tonight." she said with a small smile, and then with her small smile transformed into a huge, goofy grin she said happily, "But first… COOKIE TIME!!!!!!" and she scampered off to the kitchen, where she refused to let anyone, even Tohru, in.

About an hour later, she came out. In that hour, Tohru, Uo-Chan and Hana-Chan had been talking quietly in Tohru's room; Yuki had been working on his homework, taking frequent breaks to smell the delicious, foreign baking smell. Tohru baked, but this smelled different, and if it was possible, better; Kyo was practicing some moves while sniffing the air sometimes; And Shigure, well, he was outside the kitchen door, whining to be let in and taste the delicious thing she was making. She called,

"Come and get some grub!" and the rest of the house came into the dining room.

On the table were a big plate and a large pitcher. On the plate were light brown disks with dark brown blobs on them. And in the pitcher was ice, floating in some sort of yellow liquid. They all were pretty grossed out, no matter how good the disks smelled.

"Well?" said the cook, tapping her foot, "Are you going to eat and drink the stuff I made or not?"

"Um, of course said Tohru, smiling hesitantly, "But uh, what is it, and um, what's the recipe?"

Sakura stared in disbelief at Tohru, "They're chocolate chip cookies and lemonade of course! You've never had them?"

"Of course not!" yelled Kyo, "They look like crap! What the hell is in them?!?"

Sakura winked, "It's a secret. But if you trust me, you'll love them if you try them."

Hana-Chan, Tohru and Yuki and simultaneously reached out and took a still warm cookie. They all hesitated a moment, then bit into it.

"Oh this is so good! It tastes like nothing I've ever made! It's crispy but soft, and it's a firm at first, then goes all crumbly in my mouth! It also tastes of chocolate! Try some Uo-Chan! You too Kyo-Kun!" Tohru cried, holding the cookie with reverence, her eyes shining.

Kyo froze for a second then angrily yelled, "How the hell can it be crispy _and_ soft?!? And what the hell do mean, 'it's firm then goes all crumbly'?!? Besides, it could taste like crap and you'd say that!"

"Shut up, stupid," said a certain purple eyed boy (**A/N** yah, going with anime on this) these yes were currently closed, eating the rest of the cookie.

"DON'T CALL ME STUPID DAMN YOU!!!!!"

"It's delicious, Lee-San. One of the best things I've ever tasted," He opened his eyes and smiled, a real smile, then realized what he said and quickly turned to Tohru, "But your cooking is _the_ best thing I've _ever_ tasted Honda-San." And smiled an even wider smile at her.

Hana-Chan saw Sakura's face brighten when Yuki complemented her, then sag when he turned away. 'Hmmm,' she thought.

But the sad expression was quickly gone and replaced by one of slight frustration. "Eat my cookies, damnit! She yelled and forced one in his mouth. 'She seems to be taking out her frustrations on Kyo,' Hana-Chan thought, 'Eh, not like I care' and quickly reached for another cookie.

"Heey, these are pretty good"

"Yes they are quite good, Uotani-San"

"Munch munch munch"

"Ahhh! K-Kyo-Kun! A-Are you okay?"

"DAMMIT WOMAN! What'd you do that for!?!"

"Just eat it!"

While they where are eating/panicking/yelling/choking/watching-the-fight Shigure sneaked off with the platter of cookies. Sakura noticed this after she had pulled Kyo hair and then walked to the table to eat a cookie.

"OI! Where are the cookies!" were her words at discovering the theft.

Yuki immediately turned toward the door to the den, where giggling and munching sounds could be heard, "Shigure…" and started toward the door, fists clenched. Tohru, who was still worrying over Kyo (who by this time was a startling shade of scarlet at her concern) didn't see this and therefore couldn't stop Yuki from going towards the den to pulverize Shigure. Yuki felt a tug on his arm and turned around, expecting light brown eyes and a worried expression on a pale face, what he saw, were dark chocolaty eyes and a very determined expression on a tan face. Sakura's face was very close to his and he was startled to feel the tell–tale heat of a blush creeping over his face.

'Interesting' thought our dark haired wave girl.

"It's okay, Yuki-Kun. Let him eat them. Besides, didn't you want an explanation for my weird behavior the other day?"

"Yeah!" said Uo-Chan, "what was all that talk to Hana-Chan about?"

"Wwweeelll…" the cherry (**A/N **should that be her nickname?) said, drawing out the word, "Um, how should I explain," she looked towards Hana-Chan, "should I show them or tell them?"

"Show them"

Sakura let out a broad grin, "I was hoping you'd say that!"

"Wha…?" said Kyo, "what the hell are you talking about?"

"Kyo!", Sakura said grabbing his arm and pulling him toward her (despite Tohru's panicky, "Ah-ah! S-Sakura-Chan!" 's) "So…" Ming said, still grinning, "do you want to see your past or future?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BLEEP TALKING ABOUT!?!?"

Ming frowned at him, "language, geez. fine, then I choose", she closed her eyes and whispered the last part, but it seemed to reverberate through the room, making it ring in all their ears, "_your future"_

Sooo… what'd you think? Any comments? Criticisms? I need feedback! Can I have, um, 5 reviews before I start the 3rd chapter? Sorry if it seems like a lot!

Kay! I've had 3 of the 5, but I need 2 more! Pretty pretty please with sugar on top! I'll try and reply to all my reviewers (at the rate it's goin', it'll be easy).


	3. Kyo's Future

Hi again! Thank you all my reviewers!! Obob and lostsoulsforever01 (cool name!) But I dedicate this chapter to Apple-cake! Your review made me so happy! Thank you!! Chapter 3 Kyo's Future 

A huge gust of wind suddenly burst out of nowhere, whipping Sakura's hair. They stared at her, and suddenly she smiled, not her usual silly grin, but a slow, sly smile.

Suddenly her eyes became blank and Yuki shouted in horror, "Lee-San!" and started to rush forward, but Hana-Chan held him back with surprising strength. Kyo started to move away, but Sakura clutched at him, at then…

Her eyes burned startling _silver_.

They were bright, cold silver and suddenly, tiny wisps of silver light danced over her body, then started to make their way toward Kyo's body. Or more specifically, his heart, where the magical girl's hands were still pressed. The wind howled and the light grew so intense that the onlookers were nearly forced to look away… and then it stopped. It simply stopped.

The smoke that had rolled in during the chaos cleared, and the saw Kyo, on his butt, looking flabbergasted at Sakura. She was on the floor in a heap, shaking and her eyes were blank and wide.

Yuki rushed over to her and checked her pulse. When he was sure she was alive, he picked her up to bring her to Tohru's room.

"…Wait…" came a weak voice, "K-Kyo…"

All eyes turned to the girl who was now shaking harder than ever in Yuki's arms, she was clinging o him as though he were the only thing tying her to reality, "I-It wasn't… your fault. You… are not a…" she shook even harder then and Tohru and Yuki tried to tell her to rest, but she resisted and cracked open her eyes at Kyo once again, this time her voice was a thin whisper, but it traveled to Kyo's ears, "Remember, you are not a monster"

"What did she say?" Uo-Chan asked Kyo. His face fell under shadow, and was unreadable. "OI! Orangey! What'd she say?"

"Just… leave me alone!" and he ran into the woods.

"K-KYO!" Tohru shouted. She started to run after him, but Yuki held he back.

"I think he needs to be alone right now Honda-San. Why don't you wait for him to come back?" Yuki asked, his face full of worry. Both for her, and for Sakura.

"No, Yuki-Kun" Yuki was very surprised at this; Tohru had never one anything like this before. "I'm sorry, but Kyo-Kun needs me _now_. I can feel it" and with that, she jerked her arm out of his grasp, and took off into the woods.

Yuki was left with a stunned expression on his face. Thoughts ran through his head: Why did she care so much about him? What's wrong with Lee-San? What did Lee-San say to him? Why didn't Honda-San stay with me and look after Lee-San? But the thought that ran through his head the most, the thought that tormented him the most, was: does, does she, does she _love_ him?

Yay! Another chappie up! Please review! If you don't I won't update for a long time cause of my, like, failing science. But please review!! I need 3 reviews before I update again! I only got 3 of the 5 I asked for, but I decided to update anyway.


	4. Feelings

Thank you so much, all my reviewers!!! And I dedicate this chappie to Emmski! Sorry, my spastic computer said you didn't review in time for me to put it up. And thanks Cooliocows215! Gomen AssassinedAngel! Again, my stupid spastic computer said you didn't review! Domo Arigato for your **3 whole reviews**. I freaked out when I saw they're were **3** at once in my mailbox. And now, with out further ado… Chapter 4!

I know I'm stealing some lines from Fruits Basket. Deal

" " talking

' ' thinking

Chapter 4 A Talk of Monsters 

Tohru ran. That's all she could do. Something inside was urging her, _run_. She didn't know what ha come over her when she had said that to Yuki-Kun, but she knew it was right. Somehow, she knew he needed her. And not later, _now_. So she ran, her heart thumping painfully against her ribs. Not knowing how or why she knew, but knowing that she was needed.

Kyo sat in beetle position, hands over his head. Sakura's words of "You are not a monster" mixed with the words he would always cherish in his heart, Tohru's words, telling him she wanted to be with him. He clutched his head, Akito's words, "You are a monster" entered, unbidden into his mind. The statements of his monstrosity, everything he had ever been told, clashed against the Tohru and Sakura's words. He didn't know what to believe.

'W-What, _what am I?_' he thought. Pictures flashed through his mind. His mother playing games with him, and telling him she was proud of him; his mother's dead body before him; everyone telling him it was _his fault_; Shishou taking him in; Shishou being better than his own father ever was to him; a beautiful woman with short orange hair, the same color as his; a car crash; fighting yuki; meeting _her_; Every moment with _her_; and finally, the day he realized, _he was in love with her_, but had to stay away, to save her.

'What do I do?' was his last, desperate thought before he heard loud, crashing noises, and a voice he would know anywhere, screaming in worry, one phrase over and over,

"Kyo-Kun! **Kyo-Kun**!_ Kyo-Kun_! **_Kyo-Kun_**! **_KYO_**!!!!!!"

He started, She, she was here? She, she had actually come looking for him, after he screamed for the yankee, her friend to leave him alone. He gave a wry smile, he should have known she would come for him, no matter what.

Tohru ran with her heart in her throught, she gave one last scream. "**_KYO!!!_**" She realized, slightly belatedly, that she had called him by his first name alone. Oh know! She thought, frantic with worry, what he gets mad? Well, she thought, steeling herself, the important thing is that I find him! She finally saw his bright orange mop of hair. She gave one last spurt of speed and ran into the clearing.

He looked up at the sudden loud noise near him. It was Tohru, and she looked exhausted. She was sweating and her eyes were swirling. She gasped, and smiled and, she moved toward him when…

She tripped on a rock, and landed, face in the dirt, at Kyo's feet.

She lifter her head and saw his stunned expression, they looked at each other for a few moments, then Kyo helped her up. She sat, a little closer than was necessary, and he patted her on the head. She was surprised to feel a blush rushing into her cheeks, and her heart jumped to her throat. He noticed her red cheeks.

"hey, you ok? You run so hard, dummy." But he smiled, a beautiful, gentle smile as he said it.

"Y-Yes" She said, stuttering in her nervousness. 'Why am I nervous! It's just Kyo-Kun!' "Uh-uh, are you okay Kyo-Kun? You ran really fast. Do you want to talk about it?"

He looked at her, face full of worry, and felt a sudden desire to tell her how he felt. He opened his mouth to tell her, when suddenly Akito's voice went though his mind. "You think you'd be allowed such a thing?!" If Akito, if Akito found out that he's fallen in love with her. Akito'd hurt her, he'd take her away from Kyo. 'No' he thought and closed his mouth, 'I want to stay with her, even if she doesn't know and doesn't feel the same way. I stay with her, until I must go away. _I want to be with her till the end_.'

As they walked back home, Kyo held Tohru's hand, telling her it was so she wouldn't get lost.

She closed her hand around his, feeling the warmth of palm. 'what is this feeling?' she thought. Her heart was pounding, her pulse was rushing, she wanted Kyo to go away and let go of her hand, but more than anything she wanted to hold his hand forever. 'what is this feeling? _What should I call this feeling? Still sleeping in my undeveloped heart._'

All done! Chappie 4 up and runnin'! Like, hate, don't care. Tell me! (actually, don't tell me if you hate, tell me what you think is badly written). I'll need 4 more reviews. 1 more than last time. Please review and tell me what you think!

I'm posting this 9:00 on Halloween! Happy Halloween everybody! May you have much candy!


	5. The Next Morning

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will. Though I do own all 14 manga books! And all 4 DVD's!

OKAY! Chappie 5, up and running! I'd like to thank the following reviewers:

**Obob: **Arigato! It's one of my fav ships. My actual fav ship is Yukiru, but I wanted my OC to be with Yuki.

Silverly Moonbeam: Thanks!I hope you like this chapter! 

**Emmski: **thank you! You are my editor now 

**Lizzy**: JOIN! Then I can respond properly, AKA clicking review response, instead of going through the laborious task of really emailing. 

**Okirimono: **Even though you didn't review, your story inspired me! Thanks! If you haven't read her story, people, you really should. It's in my fav story list

Chapter's dedicated to Obob! Who gave me the ideas that lead to this chapter!

**Chapter 5 The Next Morning**

Tohru was up bright and early as usual. She was fixing fish and rice. She blushed as she prepared the meal. It was, _his_ favorite meal, she thought, her blush deepening.

"Morning. What's for breakfast? And why are you so red? Do have another fever or something?"

A voice said from behind her. _His_ voice, she realized, her heart pounding.

"AAH! K-Kyo-Kun! You startled me. Uh, um, NO! I'm fine, it's just, um the uh fire is so hot! Yes! The fire it's ah you see…"

Kyo laughed, "Whatever, just don't burn yourself, kay? I'm gonna go train. And when I get back…"

Tohru's heart starting pounding so hard it hurt, "yes? What are you going to do?" she had no idea why, but she felt like her entire well being depended on his answer.

Kyo opened his mouth, and then remembered what he had sworn to himself last nigh, "ah, there better not be any leeks for breakfast." He gently knocked his fist against her head when her face fell, "don't make that face, alright?"

"Ahh… Kyo-Chan, what are doing to my little wife? Not trying to (gasp) take away the precious flower of my house! AH! Where will I get another sweet high ­–" BAM

Kakeru move (with 3 times the power)!!

"Don't be an idiot Shigure! Don't talk like the pervert you are when we have guests!" Yuki said in an outrage.

"Ah? Just because we have guests? Or perhaps a certain vivacious high school girl has caught your eye? Perhaps one name S-" BAM

"HEY! What's with all the damn racket?" Uo-Chan came down the stairs, fully clothed, with a blonde bed head, "hey Tohru. What's for breakfast?"

"Oh! Good morning Shigure-San, Yuki-Kun, Uo-Chan! We're going to have fish and rice today!"

"Hmmm… isn't that _Kyo-Chan_'s favorite dish? Are you trying to entice away my dear cousin, my-not-so-innocent-flo –" BAM, BAM, BAM (Kyo, Yuki, Arisa, that order)

"YOU SICK BASTARD!!" times 3 rang through out the kitchen.

'Breakfast smells delicious Tohru-Kun. Shigure-San," Hana-Chan, who had just come into the kitchen in a long black dress turned her head slowly toward him, "This house may need changes after all. I will start with you. Perhaps a few weeks of electric shocks will lessen your words like toward Tohru-kun…"

"Ah! Ah! Saki-San, I'm sure that isn't needed!" Shigure said, inching towards the door, "now, if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do. Ta ta my lovely high school

gi –" BAM! Went a pan that Kyo had thrown into Shigure's face.

"Breakfast is almost ready!" tohru announced cheerfully, "ah? Where's Sakura-Chan?"

"She hasn't been down yet, maybe she's still sleeping?" Yuki said, he'd been wondering the same for quite some time now.

"Well, speak of the devil!" Uo-Chan cried, "hey, sup Sakura?"

Sakura was slowly trudging down the steps, still wearing a big purple nightgown. She held a big brown teddy bear in her arms and had a dazed look in her eyes, like Yuki when he gets up in the morning.

yawn "M-M-M… yawn morning…" she said and sat down next to Yuki. She slumped over and her head landed on his shoulder. Yuki turned such a bright red, he was sure it could be seen from across the country.

"U-Um? Lee-San? A-Are you alright?" he inwardly winced at the stammers.

She looked up at him with bleary eyes, the mumbled, 'gomen' and moved her head. She attempted to sit up straight, and stared to ask what was for breakfast, when, like Kyo on a rainy day, she lost all her energy. Her head hit a the table with a crack that made Hana-Chan look up from her odango appetizers, Uo-eyes widen, Kyo to wince, and for Yuki and Tohru to Panic. Yes with a capital P.

"S-S-SAKURA-CHAN!!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!??!? AH! BAND-AIDS! WHER ARE THEY?!?!?

"LEE-SAN! Are you alright? Can you hear me? Are you bleeding? What's wrong? Lee-San? Lee-San!"

"mmm. 'M fine…" Sakura mumbled, still face-down in the table "just sleepy…"

"Now, _that's_ the understatement of the year." Said Uo-Chan.

"Are you all right Sakura? Are you always this tired in the morning?" Hana-Chan asked in her customary monotone. But there was a hint of worry in her voice.

"… No… I think using so much of my powers drained me. I feel like I could just go to sleep forever…" the sleepy head murmered, lifting her bed head of the table a little.

They all fell silent at these words as they remembered the events of the night before.

"Hey, question?" Uo-Chan said, looking t Sakura who mumbled something that she took to mean, 'yes?', "you never really explained about your powers. You just did tht whole thing with the silver glowing stuff, then you fainted. What's up with that?"

Sakura lifted up her head, all sleepiness gone. Yuki noticed, that whenever she became very serious, the very _air_ seemed to grow silent. Her face, he noticed grew thoughtful and _she looks even more beautiful_. He nearly choked on his own spit as he thought that.

"Yes… I suppose I never did tell you," she smiled apologetically, "Well, that's a long story…"

"We have time." Kyo said unexpectedly. Her words from last night _"you are not a monster"_ still rang in his head. He wanted to know _why_ she said that. And _how_ she knew.

"Alright," Sakura turned to look at the ceiling, as if the story was written there, "it all started when I was six years old…"

MWAH HA HA!!!! Cliffie! I hate reading them but I love writing them! Soo… any ideas? How should she get her powers? I need help people! Please review!


	6. The Beginning

Disclaimer: Do I sound like someone who could make up something as brilliant as Fruits Basket? Didn't think so

I'm going to respond to everyone's reviews here now okay?

I'd like to thank the following reviewers:

**Cooliocows215:** I reviewed your story, now how's about something my way?

**Emmski:** You scared me!!! I thought you were gonna say you didn't like it! breathes in breathes out

**AnGel25:** Thank you! blush I'm glad you think it's so cool! But I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told Lizzy, JOIN!!

**CLAMP-yuuko:** Thanks for your kind words! I'm glad that you're gonna read Fruits Basket now!! It's so awesome!!

**Muffinizer: **… Is that a good thing or a bad thing? But thanks for your rambling

A Kakeru move is a karate chop to the top of the head. First used in manga #13, chapter 73. Kakeru uses it on Naohito when Naohito throws out the sign that Kakeru made that says School Defense Force.

Chapter 6 The Beginning 

"It all began when I was six years old. I was born here, in Japan, and grew up here. Oh, and I wasn't born with my powers like you were, Hana-Chan, I got them on this day. I never really fit in at my school. I was always daydreaming and doodling, never really paying attention to the world around me. Well, one day, some big boys started chasing me and throwing sticks and stones and things at me. I was terrified and ran, I'm not a very fast runner, but they got bored quickly, and left me alone."

"Oh," Tohru said, that sounds like what happened to me!" And she very quickly told Sakura her story.

"Wow! That's so cool! Our stories are so similar." Sakura said smiling, then her face became sad and her eyes crinkled up slightly, "But, unlike you, I didn't have prince to rescue me. I remember finding this big, long wall, and walking along it. Then I found a small hole in the side, covered by a shrub. The only reason I found it was because I tripped and landed against it and fell in. I landed in a really beautiful garden. I started wandering around, because it was in spring, o all the blossoms were out and they were so beautiful!"

"Yeah, yeah, real pretty, now what happened next?" Kyo was feeling uncomfortable, this sounded kind of like Sohma house.

Sakura glared at him, "As I was _saying_, it was really gorgeous. And I remember walking around for a very long time, then getting scared because I was lost. Then I saw a really handsome boy, and he was crying." She screwed her face trying to remember more, "I don't remember what he looked like, or what happened next. All I now, was that, I woke up in my bed. And my parents told me I had disappeared! And for a whole month! Shortly after that, I started getting plagued by visions of the future. I finally got the hang of controlling my powers when I was about 13. I also figured out how to see into the past. I've tried and tried to use my powers to find out what happened, but I can't seem to."

"So, you have no idea how you got your powers?" Yuki asked, slightly disappointed.

"well…" the storyteller said, "I do have a theory…"

"yah? What is it? Come on, you can't leave us hanging like this!" Uo-Chan said excitedly, "Do you think that boy gave you powers?"

"no…" Sakura said, very slowly, "I've read that… physical trauma… can result in a person using parts of the mind, they couldn't before. _That's _what I think happened."

"Phy-Physical trauma?" Tohru asked in a shaking voice, "did, did something… happen to you there?"

Sakura looked long and hard at Tohru, who squirmed uner her gaze, "…yes"

XxX Scene Change XxX

Sakura had left, shortly after making that announcement. Hana-Chan had encouraged them to leave her alone for a while.

"after all," she said, "she's revealed her secret to almost complete strangers."

"hey, why _did_ she trust us?" Uo-Chan wondered.

"she said she sensed kindred spirits in the Sohmas," Uo-Chan said, completely ignoring Yuki and Kyo, "and she knew she could trust me because I trusted her with my past. And I assured her that you and Tohru-Kun could be trusted." She left, shortly after Sakura, and Uo-Chan followed suit.

"Ah! Yuki-Kun!" Tohru said, alarmed, for she had just realized how sad he looked, "would, would you like to, um, go to the secret base?"

He looked at her, a hopeful smile on her face, and he remembered that he loved her, as his heart pounded in his chest. Sakura-Chan, _no_, Lee-San, was just a friend. Honda-San was the one who he loved with his entire being. _She_ was the one who had accepted him, _all_ of him. She had been the one to give him hope, all those years ago, had made him feel, _needed_. As a person, not as a vessel for a vengeful spirit.

"of course, Honda-San. I would love too," he said and he gave her his most dazzling smile. Last night still rang painfulling in his head, how she had run after Kyo, but he had put it down to her being so kind. Just like how she had run after Kyo when she saw him in his other form. There was nothing to it. She was kind, generous, sweet, and _beautiful_. Everything he had ever dreamed of in a mother… _NO!_ In a wonderful sweet girlfriend. He loved her, like a man loves his wife.

Right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, so how was it? I'm planning on keeping this weekend _strictly_ the golden trio. With some Shigure thrown in. After that, I want Sakura to meet more Sohmas. How should this happen, when, where…

Please help me!!!!!!!! It's easy, just press that lil ol' review button and type away…


	7. POLL

Okay People!!!

Here the thing, I'm getting some reviews, and some of my friends say I should change the pairing…

The original (main) pairings are: KyoxTohru and YukixSakura

So lets take a poll! I won't change unless the odds are HUGELY against me

Should Yuki be with Tohru or Sakura?

Should Tohru be with Yuki or Kyo?

Should Kyo be with Tohru or Kagura?

If you don't want Sakura to be with Yuki, who _do_ you want her to be with?

Any other pairings you want? I'll try and put them in, but I can't make any promises!

And while we're at it… can you give me some ideas? I'm totally drawing a blank for all future ideas… -.-"

Any and all help WILL be appreciated!

And I'm gonna thank my reviewers here:

**Applecake: **(suffocates under cookies) …Thank… you… (gets rescued by Tohru) thank you so much for your review!! And NO! You're not a terrible person! Your review made me rofl :)

**Love Sponge: **I'm glad!

**Applecake: **wow! Another review? Or has my spastic computer just been keeping this review from me? (smacks computer) DAMN YOU!!!!! But thanks for the review! You rock!!

**Applecake:** (floats away on your reviews) THANK YOU (wipes away tear) and yah, I just felt like Shigure needed to be hit, lol

**Applecake:** (cries in joy) thank you!!! You've made me so happy! I'm glad you like Sakura!!!! And yeah, it'll be hard, but hopefully they'll both be happy. I say hopefully because I don't even know what a chapter's gonna be about till I write it… -.-"

**Emmski: **AAAH!!!! Does no one read the pairings in chapter 1?!?!? Sorry I blew up, but so many people don't seem to realize Sakura's supposed to be with Yuki! That's a really awesome idea though, with the handsome boy. I might use it. I already had thought of who he is, but I might use that! It would add a pretty cool twist on things! Maybe if I decide Sakura and Yuki won't be together, I'll put her with someone else, but probly not with who you want

**Obob:** Thank you so much! And you are so brilliant!!! Don't you dare tell a soul though!!! That's kind of what I was planning! You're a mind reader! Or just awesome at thinking up plots and stuff…

**Tayuya12156: **I'm glad you love it! And sorry:(, the chapters ARE short… I just can't think up enough ideas to get them to be longer, if you want em longer, send me ideas! -

**Silverly Moonbeam:** Oooh! Great ideas! Maybe I'll put them in the chapter after the KyoxTohruxYuki chap that's coming next… how should they meet?


	8. Secret Talks of Love

Disclaimer: I can barely draw a smiley face, do you think I can draw 25 manga books?!?

**I dedicate this chapter to Applecake!!! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Muffinizer: **Gomen! Sorry, look up points to Disclaimer I can't draw very well, I've tried, but I always hate the results. And thank you for you're kind words!! I don't know how true the whole "powers from physical trauma" thing is. But you never know. We only use a tiny portion of our mind. Who knows what we could do with the rest?

**Emmski:** Arigato!! Thank you so much! I'm sorry for getting mad… just a lot of my insane Yukiru friends have been pressuring me to change it… but I like this pairing! I'm glad you do too!

**Haru is a cow:** Awesome name. An sorry! Can't tell you yet! (mostly cause I haven't really figured it out myself…) And I'll try and put him and Momiji in the next chappie.

**Applecake:** ooh… tantalizing idea… But I see their relationship as a bro/sis kind. Thank you so much for all your support!!

**Obob:** YAY! Thankies my loyal reviewer! I'm so happy that you might use my idea! And NO! You ARE totally brilliant!

And gomen nasai! FF for what ever reason wouldn't let me upload this chapter till just now! I had it ready a while ago

BTW my comma key is broken. It broke right after I wrote all the thank you's and the first two lines. That's why there are weird spots that really should have commas.

Chapter 7 Secret Talks at Secret Bases 

Yuki walked quickly, holding his gloves and trowel. Tohru was right beside him. Finally, the 'secret base' was in sight.

Yuki knelt beside it, and quickly pulled on his gloves. His mind was a blur of confused emotions. He had always loved Tohru, but… lately, he wasn't sure it was the romantic kind anymore.

"Ummm… Yuki-Kun? You know you can tell me anything right?" Tohru said worriedly.

He looked at her. At her big beautiful brown eyes filled with worry; at her long silky brown hair wafting in the slight breeze; at her soft white hands that he longed to hold; and finally… her rose pink lips that always seemed to say _exactly_ what he needed to hear.

His head drooped slightly and his eyes filled with tears. He smiled a little to himself as he heard her panic slightly.

"AH! Y-Yuki-Kun! Why are you crying? Is it something I did? Did I say something stupid?"

"No. You could never do anything stupid. Or make me cry. You're just so wonderful Honda-San. I don't know what I've done to deserve it." The boy looked at her with purple eyes that were now shining with barely held in tears.

"Don't say things like that!" the sheer power and belief in these words shocked Yuki who mumbled something like "but… Honda-San…"

"_You're_ the wonderful person Yuki-Kun! You took me in when I needed a home and you and the other Sohma's have been nothing but kind and generous to me! If anything… _I_ don't deserve everything you and the Sohma's have given me! You've given me a home and a family! I'm so blessed to have known you Yuki-Kun." And she smiled her sweet loving smile at him and he made a split second decision

"Honda-San…"

"yes?"

"I-I…" he looked at her and in her loving face he found the courage he had always thought he could never have "I love you"

XxX meanwhile back at Shigure's house XxX

"Urr…" Kyo grumbled his stomach and his mouth making perfect harmony "I'm starved! Where's Tohru?!" (they were so upset over Sakura's story that they forgot about breakfast and it burned)

"now now. I'm _sure_ Yuki isn't doing anything to our tender flower to _slow her down_. If you know what I mean." Shigure said with a twinkle in his eye.

" No… I don't know what you mean you stupid dog. And knowing you… I'm glad I don't. It can't be anything good if _you're_ saying ya perv"

"Oh! Kyo! What happened to respecting you're elders! Kazuma-Dono will be _so_ disappointed in you. Tut tut."

"DAMN YOU!!!!"

XxX back at the secret base with XxX

"I love you"

His words rang in the air. And Tohru looked shocked and unable to comprehend what he was saying. For one heart stopping moment Yuki though she would refuse him. Then finally after what seemed like ages but what in reality only a few seconds she spoke

"I… I love you too Yuki-kun"

Relief washed over him and he listened avidly to what she was saying. But the more she talked the sadder but more understating he got.

"but… I don't think I love in the way I girl should love a wonderful guy like you. I… I almost think of you as my brother. Or even as my loving and protective father. Or even…" she blushed beet red "s-sometimes in my head… I even think of you as my… my… as my son" she panicked as he looked troubled "umm! I know that sounds really weird and all! But that's really how I feel! I thought… for a _really_ long time I thought I was _in_ love you. But really… I _loved_ you as family. I'm… I'm sorry if I hurt you Yuki-Kun. But… are you sure the love you feel for me isn't like family too?"

he looked up slightly startled at this idea

"I mean… there are so many different kinds of love in the world. I love the color pink; I love Uo-Chan and Hana-Chan; I love Mom; I love cooking; and I love _you_. Those are such different kinds of love. And… you've told me that as a child you weren't loved much. If at all." She looked sad and troubled at this prospect and Yuki wanted nothing more than to reach over and hug her. "Maybe the love you feel for _me_ is the same kind of love I feel for you. Family love. That's a strong love Yuki-Kun. And I'd be _honored_ if you loved me like that. But… pleae yuki-Kun… no matter what love it is you feel… please still be my friend"

The boy sat before her… and looked deep into himself. Every moment he had ever spent with her flashed in his mind. Was she right? Did he really love her as family? The way he felt about her was _different_ than what he felt about any of the other Sohmas… but… there was a slight similarity. The love he felt for he was sort of like the gurging love for the other cursed members of the zodiac and the _extremily_ grudging and slightly admiring love he had for Kyo. Then he realized in a cold shock that felt as though someone had just dumped ice water on him. But the… he felt warm as the true realization hit.

The love he felt for Tohru felt like the love he had felt for his _mother_ in his early years. The belief that she would make everything all right; the warmth and happiness he had felt when he was with her; the want and the _need_ to be with her. They were the same. Tohru was more of a mother than he'd ever had. And though it wasn't what he'd thought it was… he still loved her more than he'd ever loved anything. And he cherished that love.

He looked up at her worried face and finally gave in to his desire.

He leant over and hugged her. Right before he shrank… he whispered in her ear one word that would change his life

_mother_


	9. Thoughts or Plans of Love

Disclaimer: (looks around) has anything changed from before? Didn't think so

Thanks to my reviewers:

**AssassinedAngel:** yeah… it was sad… still! I'm glad you like!

**AssassinedAngel:** hee hee! XD gomen! You turned it in too late! And besides, the other votes were WAY against you. That was a pretty interesting idea you had though… I'd toyed with that idea before… but decided I wanted my OC to be with Yuki!

**AssassinedAngel: **hmmm… that's true… but in the 13th book he said stuff about how she had always seemed so big, and how all the color was gone when she sold him. I think he must have loved her so much for him to feel that way. Almost every child feels that way about their parents, I think. Buuuut… deep, eh? (swelled Shigure head)

**Obob:** aww… that's so nice! I read the fic… OMG!!! So sad… and thank you for the kind words! You are a great and loyal reviewer! And what thing? The physical trauma thing? Haven't I said that I have _no_ idea what the next part's gonna be till I write it? Heck, I'm writing the response to the review I just got… And I don't even know what's gonna be the title yet! (gonna figure everything out later). By the time's this's up I'll have decided everything though obviously.

**Emmski:** aww! Thanks so much!!! Really, best chappie so far? Hee hee. Your praise is making me float to the ceiling! And yah, I wanted to make people think that:D

**Muffinizer:** really? That's my fav ship… but thanks! And HUZZAH (I like that word too XD ) for ur soon to be Furuba fic! And yes… I probly should check it over… I run it through spell/grammar check… but my computer's freaky and spazztic

**Silverly moonbeam: **yes… (sigh) looove…. Thanks!!!

**Silverly moonbeam:** OOH!!! Great idea!!! I'm gonna use it!!

I dedicate this chappie to my loyal (and totally AWESOME) reviewer and fellow writer… OBOB!!!!!!!!!!! Seriously, check out her stories!! They rock!!! Almost as much as Musa!! And that's saying something! XD She's in my favs, so go check out her stories!!!

Chapter 8 Thoughts (or Plans) of Love 

Tohru and Yuki had spent the rest of the day at the secret base. Talking, laughing, sharing secrets… but the most important part of the (so long it would take all chappie to relate it to you) conversation was this:

"Honda-San? Can I ask you something?" Yuki asked her, brows knitted together. He had spent the last 15 minutes thinking about the long talk of love they had had (followed by the hug, poof, and a quick and excruciatingly embarrassing change back) and had come to conclusion and a question.

"Of course Yuki-Kun! Feel free to ask me anything!" the girl being questioned replied sunnily, while wrestling with a particularly stubborn weed.

He watched her struggle with it for a few minutes, before voicing his thoughts, "the talk you had with me. To say all those things, you must know a lot about love, and how there are so many different kinds. For me, the things I know best are the things I can talk about that way. You must know so many types of love… like all the ones you told me about before? But… do you love anyone… in the way I thought I loved you? And you're sure about it? Because I know you're not the type of person to just take feelings like those lightly. In fact," he said smiling and chuckling slightly, "you'd probably give it so much thought you'd give yourself a head ache!"

She looked a little worried at this fact… but then she truly thought about what he said. Did she… truly love someone in _that way_? She thought about the boys she knew.

Shigure-San… no. He was far too old for her. And he was working! A novelist in fact! (she hung her head in shame for not realizing it earlier)

Ayame-San… no. He was too flamboyant and loud for her easily spooked self. And far too old! He was a successful businessman! Besides, she thought smiling a little, Yuki-Kun would kill Ayame-San if that happened.

Hatori-San… no. He was like the father she never truly had. Always looking out others instead of himself. I wish I could be like that, her eyes shining, always worrying about other people, and even doing erasing Kana-San memory so she wouldn't be sad. He was so strong. I hope I can be a tiny bit as kind as him! (**A/N** dense ain't she? She doesn't even realize that she's listing all _her_ traits)

Haru-Kun… no. He was really sweet and kind, but his black side scared her a little. Besides… he loved Isuzu-San right? He was really more of a lovely little brother to her. (and sometimes a scary and overprotective older brother)

Momiji-Chan… no. He was so sweet and childish, and always knew how to make her smile and laugh… but he would always have a place in her heart as her dear, _dear_ younger brother. Though… he'd been through so much that he probably was older than her in soul she thought. (**A/N** God… if age was determined by how much you went through… she'd be in her hundreds)

Ritchan-San… no. she always thought of him as a girl… besides… he needed someone far stronger than her to rely on

Hiro… No! He was so desperately in love with Kisa! And he obviously doesn't like me very much, she thought sadly. And he was very young!

Kureno-San… no. he scared her a little bit. And besides… she was_ sure_ that Uo-Chan and Kureno-San were just_ meant_ to be together.

Akito-San… no. She could respect him… and even love him for being a relative of Yuki and Kyo… but she could never love him that way. She could forgive him for what he's done… but she would _never_ love him like that. He put the wonderful Sohmas through far too much.

Yuki-Kun… no. Like she'd told him, she'd thought herself to be in love with him… but know she knew that it was truly motherly love she felt for him. He was her dear son that she would protect and love forever. He would always have a place in her heart… just not _that_ place.

And finally… Kyo-Kun…

Her mind, and heart, fell still at his name. What was this feeling? She had never felt this before she met and grew to know the simply breath taking Sohmas. She'd always thought it was because of Yuki-Kun… but… what if it was because of Kyo-Kun?

She mulled it over. Her face got hot when he was around… her heart beat faster and stronger… she wanted to see him smile more than anything. She felt that way about _all_ her friends… but…

When she thought about Kyo… it was different.

She was shocked out of this thought when Yuki's voice suddenly shouted into her ear.

"AAH!! Y-y-yes Yuki-Kun?"

"Are you alright" he asked, purple eyes bright with worry, "you just zoned out completely. Was it what I said? If it was… please accept my sincere apologizes."

She hesitated for the briefest second, before her smile automatically flicked on again. "of course Yuki-Kun! I-I was just… think…" and she trailed off… looking into the distance.

Yuki smiled to himself. He had seen their eyes. When Kyo look at her, and only her, his eyes said 'I love you. The same with Tohru, her eyes said 'I love you' only to him. Her eyes would say 'my friends' or 'my family' when she spoke to others… but when her eyes looked at him… the said nothing but 'I love you'. And he had noticed how Kyo always… _softened_ when Tohru was around. They were in love. And he was _certain_ Kyo knew it, but probably refused to acknowledge it so Akito wouldn't get angry.

He isn't so bad, I guess, he thought, if he will protect Tohru from Akito. And if he loves her than he must not be too bad.

But Tohru… she probably just didn't realize it. He knew that she had never really loved anyone like that before. How? He wasn't sure. She just didn't seem the type. She just focused on her friends… and until the other Sohmas came into her life, he had never seen any particular interest in a boy. (though that might have been because of Hanajimi-San and Uotani-San…) She was just too clueless! He chuckled his head. That was one thing that he had always found to be so cute!

Well, he thought, then you'll both just have to be brought together, since you both obviously can't do it your yourself. Even if Akito disapproves… if it's for Honda-San… I know I can find the strength to stand up to him. And I know that the others will too. If it's for Honda-San's happiness… no price is too great.

He thought of various plans to try and get thm togther… but they all failed, even in his head. But tomorrow Honda-San was working late, and the idiot had karate with Shihan… it would be the perfect time to plan with the Hanajimi-San, Uotani-San and (mental blush, which was quickly pushed away by a mental slap) Lee-San a way to get the two of them together. I'm sure Hanajima-San won't be very good at it… and neither am I or Uotani-San I bet… and he didn't trust Haru or Mimiji to come up with a good (or for that matter _safe_) plan… that left Lee-San or (shudder) _Shigure_. … on second thought… he was sure Lee-San would be enough.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

Author's note thingy: what I planned this story to be and what it turned out to be are two COMPLETELY different things. I planned this thing to be over by now… but it's just the tip of the iceberg. And this chapter was originally supposed to be about Sakura meeting some more of the Sohma gang… but turned out to be this…. Haru, Momiji, Kisa and Hiro will be in the next one! I promise!

Please leave a review people! Remember… reviews will make me happy! And I will reply for all the world to marvel at your kindness for reviewing! Flames… will make me cry and make me all depressed. And then I'll stop writing…

But then I'll get over it and sic my rabid bulldogs on you. So BE WARNED!!!!

(cutesy smile) so… leave a review please!


	10. Meet the Sohmas

Disclaimer: don't I wish! (sob)

And yah… stole the title from "Meet the Parents" and it's sequel "Meet the Fockers". I didn't actually like either of them too much… I just liked the title. Ben Stiller isn't very funny in my opinion (sorry all Ben Stiller fans)

Thanks to my faithful reviewers!

**Obob:** you TOTALLY deserve it!!!! Yes… Tohruclueless&spacy. And thanks! I actually got that idea (though I changed the wording a hell of a lot) from one of my friends (who I _think_ read it in a Japanese manga, she's Japanese you see) so I can't really take credit… but thanks! Yup. YukixSakura!!!! And it BETTER BE!!!!! I like that story a LOT!!! So if it's not up by Monday… the rabid bulldogs shall attack!!! XD

**Emmski:** thanks! I'm glad you liked how I listed everyone. It just seemed the best way, ya know? And I'll try!

**AssassinedAngel:** it does? Oh… sorry. But… domo arigato!! Thank you so much! It _is_ kind of hard to write Kyoru cause I don't favor them… but I really try to make them true to character and just write them like I think Takaya-Sensei would. And I'm sure it would be great! Try putting up a Kyoru fic and see how you do! I promise to review and not cry if you do!

**Muffinizer:** (runs FAR, FAR away) YEEK!!! Your review scared me!!! Here's some YukiOC and planned Kyoru! Don't hurt me! And thank you! I'm glad you thought that it was the best!

**Mayuko-Chan:** yay! I had poetry! And OH MY GOSH! Is Sakura a Mary Sue! NOOO!

**Mayuko-Chan:** phew. Less Mary Sue-ish. And I didn't know whether they ate/drank that stuff since they're always eating onigiri. I've never actually eaten it so I didn't want to write about it.

**Mayuko-Chan:** SWEET! Best chappie! (so far) And thank you so much! (cries in joy)

**Mayuko:** (weeps for joy) … thank you so much! I'm glad I didn't overdo it! I was worried I was gonna

**Mayuko-Chan:** O.o I did? COOL!

**Mayuko-Chan:** hmmm… I think I may do that. Plot twists are so awesome. And I don't mind short reviews as long as you put nice things in!

I dedicate this chappie to (looks up and debates)… Mayuko-Chan!!!! She gave me my longest ever review I think! And to Emmski too! The first reviewer to my second story! It's called, "After Something Cinderella-ish". It was a humor/romance one shot about Kazuma and Saki, cause we don't have enough of them. Please check it out!!!

Okay… most (if not all) of this chapter is in Yuki's POV. I seem to be doing that a lot… I wonder why…

Chapter 9 Meet the Sohmas 

"Ok princey, what was so important that we had to leave right after school to go to your house? Normally I wouldn't mind… but Tohru's not even here! What's the deal?" Uo-Chan was exasperated, and rightly so. Yuki had dragged them all to his house after Tohru had left for work and Kyo had left for the dojo, and without any explanation as to _why_.

"Well… everyone here knows that Kyo and Honda-San love each other right?" he had thought about dancing around the subject, not quite wanting to say it outright… but he decided that if they wasted anytime Shigure might find them. The idiot, I mean, Shigure had gone out on a short trip to "see the city sights". Yuki inwardly sighed. That meant that he was avoiding his editor again.

There was a short and awkward silence, in which he started to doubt his decision to be blunt. Then (to his extreme relief and gratitude) Sakura spoke up.

"Well… yeah. I mean… I've only known you guys for what? A week? And _I_ can tell they're in love. It's pretty darn obvious. I don't know why they don't see it." She said this with her traditional goofy grin.

Yuki looked at her for a fraction of a second longer than he should have, causing her to freak out.

"err… But I'm sure I'm wrong! Or it's just cause you were talking about it… gonna shut up now." Sakura blushed even deeper and slammed a pillow over her face in an attempt to hide it.

"… yes… it is very obvious that Tohru-Kun and Kyo… love each other. But how do I know that he will truly make her happy? If he ever makes her cry or makes her unhappy in the slightest…" she trailed off. Leaving it up to their imagination for what she would do. Little clue, the main part of Sakura's was deadly snake venom, Yuki's was the sudden appearance of Kyo's mangled body, and Uo-Chan's was much more realistic. She imagined that Hana-Chan made him "disappear". For good.

"… well… yes. That, um… would be terrible if he did that…" Yuki was slowly making a tactical retreat to the study to call for backup (anyone was better than no one) when a loud voice boomed out from the front door

"YUKI! It is I! AYAME!!! Your loving and wonderful older brother!"

scratch that

"Oh Yuuuuuuki… where aaaaaaare you? Come out, come out where ever you aaaaare." Yuki began speedily making for the back door (and freedom) when poor innocent Sakura called out

"He's in here Ayame-San!" and turned to Yuki with a hurt look, "you never told me you had an older brother."

"AH! Yuki! It makes the heart warm to see you! And I'm sure that the love for your brother burns brighter than a thousand suns!" he seemed to notice Sakura for the first time, "ah… who is this beautiful young girl I see before me. Could it be…" he lowered his eyelids so they were half closed and romantic looking "Yuki's… lover?"

"EH?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" came from a BRIGHT red Yuki and Sakura.

"NII-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!"

"umm… no… ah… you see… we were just trying to get Kyo and Tohru together…" she stammered realizing, a bit belatedly, that this was too much information, since Yuki's eye's widened, then squeezed shut in hopelessness.

"eh…?" Ayame seemed startled, and even stopped talking. But, alas, a true silence was too much to hope for, "REALLY?!? Yuki! You didn't tell me you turned match maker! Oh YES! I can see it now…" his eyes shone as he imagined the scene, "Kyo in a black suit with a tasteful red rose in his pocket… and Tohru in a beautiful and innocently classic wedding dress. In her hands would be a bouquet of white and red roses, symbolizing their eternal love…"

(multiple sweatdrops)

"Gettin' a bit ahead of yourself aren't you?" Uo-Chan said smartly, "and who the hell are you anyway?"

"I am… AYAME! I am Yuki's brilliant older brother! I also run a shop."

Sakura's ill chosen question cam next, "What do you sell"

"I sell ROMANCE! I bring men's fantasies to LIFE! No challenge is TOO great! Whether it is a skimpy bunny suit or a man's wedding dress… if it can be imagined… I CAN MAKE IT!!!!" Lights seemed to go off everywhere around him.

(even more sweat drops)

"… m-m-man's… w-w-w-w-wedding dress?" Uo-Chan managed to stutter out.

"YES! Why, when Yuki and Tohru happened to visit me I was modeling that very outfit! It looked very good on me did it not Yuki?"

"You looked like a freak" the blushing rat muttered.

"I bet you would look good in a wedding dress, Yuki. It would suit your hair. If you could get your wife to dress up as the groom… then you could do it."

Yuki whirled around toward the door. An expressionless Haru and a bouncing Momiji were at the door. Only one word had time to cross his mind before Haru's was attached to the front of his shirt (**A/N** like how it was in book 4 people! No dirty thoughts!) and Momiji was offering Sakura a lollipop. _"More?!"_

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

"AW! Momiji-Chan! You're so kawaii!! I could just hug you all day long! But… that's rude in Japan right?"

Yuki sighed a breath of relief. The introductions had gotten underway. Sakura and Momiji bonded over some strange candy called a "heer-shee-'s choco-late barr". And her new favorite thing to do now it seemed would be to poking him. She said she wanted to see how often she'd have to do it till he got annoyed. Yuki was sure it'd be a while, and said so. But she just said poking people was fun.

And Sakura seemed to completely understand all the strange things Haur said. For example, when Haru had happened to mention that Yuki was his first love (mental note, kill Haru), Sakura had been totally cool. Remarking on how maybe they had been lovers in a past life and they had been reunited in this one. But since each life is different, they both fell out of love. Then she and Haru had this long conversation about past lives.

Ayame on the other hand… Sakura was just plain scared of him. And with good reason. He kept describing all these different cough sexy cough outfits for her and trying to measure her and telling her that she _must_ come to his shop. Of course, Yuki beat his brother to a pulp when one of his hands was "measuring" her chest.

Finally… they managed to get back on topic. They were all still there (to Yuki's extreme frustration) and were lounging around making themselves comfortable.

Finally, Haru had the idea to put bits of paper with ideas on them in a hat and leave it to the luck of the draw.

They all wrote furiously and dropped it into a hat that Uo-Chan had grabbed out of Tohru's room. It was the old orange hat. Yuki's stomach dropped to his ankles when she came down the stairs with it.

Sakura was deigned ruler of the hat, and she mixed them all up and chose one at random.

" 'lock them in a dark room and refuse to give them food or water until they confess… or at least make sure Tohru-Kun doesn't giver her food to Kyo' "

"…"

"eeerrr…" Sakura said, looking at Hana-Chan since it was pretty obvious, "why don't I just see what the others have to say."

" 'get Kyo naked and force him into a small room with Tohru in a sex bunny outfit. And make sure the room has a big bed and plenty of condoms' "

"…"

BAM BAM BEEP (I'll leave it to your imagination)

When Sakura finally drew again (Momiji and Haru's ideas were to give them love potions an Uo-Chan and Yuki hadn't thought of anything) the last slip was, of course, hers

"umm… 'design a love fair in which only couples can enter. And have their fortunes told at various booths and such until they are sure that their futures are intertwined.' " she looked up at them and a dusting or red covered her cheeks, "umm… and I was thinking that since I draw pretty well… that I could "see" their future together. Then they'd think that they almost _have_ to get together, since I "saw" it in their futures. It'll be easier if they can both say "well, it has to happen, so why not now?" "

words came at her from all directions

"That's a great idea Sakura! And can you tell me MY future? Hmmm? Pleeeease!" (Momiji)

"… that's a good idea. I will do one of the fortune telling booths" (resident wave girl)

"GREAT! Now they'll have no excuse! God, it's almost pathetic how obvious they are." (Uo-Chan)

"And OF COURSE you will need special costumes and decorations! I will… for the love I have for Kyon-Kichi… provide my services!" (Ayame… BAM)

"… a love fair, huh? Maybe I can get her to come…" (Haru thinking of Rin)

"That's a brilliant idea Lee-San! I'll bring it up in student council tomorrow. Now I'll be able to have Kyo stop acting all stupid and love sick" (sigh… Yuki…)

"ALRIGHTY THEN!"

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

…

I know! Stupid! I couldn't think of anything! Please help me!!! I BEG you!!!

And I'm gonna try and get more Sohmas to the love fair! That's where I plan almost everything to be.

Please! Ideas!!!! I have almost none!!!! (runs around and spazzes) you must give me reviews so I'll stop spazzing and write an actually DECENT chapter!

… that'd be a first…


	11. The Love Fair

Disclaimer: (insert witty comment here) nope, sorry. Don't own. Never will

Thanks to my simply AWESOME reviewers here:

**Emmski:** Ah, my ever faithful first reviewer. Thank you so much! I'm glad I'm good enough to rate ur fav author list! And I'm typing as fast as I can! And yup. The gangs all here!

**Obob:** Arigato! Those are all awesome ideas! I'll definitely use the UoxKureno one! It's one of my fav ships! And I'll be sure to have Kagura chase around Kyo for a while! I'm not sure I'll make her give up though… She's so funny when she chases him! XD And sweet! Sequel! Off my idea? I'm so honored!

**AssassinedAngel:** … you don't like it that much?!? It would the world ending to have you write a Kyoru fic?! And totally! Ayame is so funny!! I'll be sure to do that! That'll be HILAIOUS! Ayame and Shigure at the love fair! And I'm sorry that the Kyoru-ness is making you cry!

**Mayuko-Chan:** Thank you! I'm glad I made your life! You posted such awesome reviews I just HAD to return the favor! And those are all awesome ideas! I think I'll use all the pairings you thought of. If only a little. And… it is? Oops… -.-"

**Silverly moonbeam:** Of course it helps! What kind of weird thing did you mean? I didn't use your idea all the way… but I did the gist of it!

**Mayuko-Chan:** YAY! I do love the characters, so I'm glad that showed in my writing! And, phew. I ended up copying and pasting some in, just cause it looked so weird. And yes. I love Yukiru… but I thought that this was the best way to end the romance and still have them be as close as ever. I got the idea from Cardcaptor Sakura, when Sakura tells Yukito she loves him.

**Mayuko-Chan:** I'm glad it was interesting! I want everyone to learn more about her, but… I myself don't know that much about her… heh heh -.-". She's very secretive. But Yuki or Tohru will be able to see behind her mask and find out the secrets of her past.

**Mayuko-Chan:** You deserve it! And don't worry! Read on and read about the antics of Ayame and Shigure!

**FunkyFreak101:** Awesome name! I'm glad I rate so many really's! And YIPPEE! This story is awesome:D if you think this is so awesome… can you read my other stuff too? It would make me very happy if you did! And even happier if you left a review!

**Applecake:** Don't worry! I'm sure you've been really busy! Actually… so have I! I ad 3 test and two papers I had to write! That's why it took so long for this chapter to get up. And thank you for your kind words! I'm really happy you thought the no's were refreshing and funny! And yes! Ayame is hysterical! Here's some more Ayame pushing the together!

**KyozMine:** did you know when I checked my mail and saw that you had left me so many reviews I nearly had cardiac arrest? Just thought I'd say that! But thankies! And I hope this new chapter is awesome too!

**KyozMine:** really? Beyond amazing? (swelled Shigure head) yes! Go read more! And thank you so much!

**KyozMine:** I know! I felt kinda mean doing that to him… but Kyo needed her! And yeah! I've always wanted to do that! (glomps Yuki too then snatches him in his rat form and steals him to be my pet)

**KyozMine:** really? It was so well written you liked it? AWW!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!! (glomps KyozMine)

**KyozMine:** yay! Great chapter!

**KyozMine:** dun dun duuuun…. Maybe. I dunno yet… sad I know -.-" truth is… I never know what's gonna happen till I sit in front of my computer and type whatever pops into my head

**KyozMine:** sorry… :( I'm not a huge fan of that pairings… besides, I'd already put in too much KyoxTohru-ness. And I personally believe that Kureno and Uo are SO made for each other

**KyozMine:** I'm glad you loved them:D

**KyozMine:** YUP! More YukixSakura here!

**Muffinizer:** Yup! More Ayame up now! And thank you for your simply wonderful review! I'd had a bad day and it cheered me up right away! Ok:

Yup

I wanted to make it Ayame-ish and at the same time freak Sakura out while making Yuki wanna KILL HIM (it's really not too hard). But thank you for saying it was that funny!

O.o ROFL!!!!

I actually wasn't thinking of that. I just wanted an outrageous outfit and that fit! And thanks! I read it over and even I laughed! Sadly… this chappie is not as good as the previous so it didn't happen.

I KNEW people would think dirty thoughts! (sigh) what is this world coming to… XD

I wanted Shigure to say it but I couldn't think of anything as weird for Ayame. SO I ended up just cutting out Shigure (sorry 'Gure!)

Chapter is dedicated to all my wonderful reviewers! You've all been so wonderful and supportive!

KyozMine! So… many… reviews… at once… (keels over).

Muffinizer! So many long and funny reviews!

Emmski! A faithful reviewer who's almost always first in reviewing my stories!

Obob! So much support and so many ideas!

Mayuko-Chan! New, but such wonderful and insightful reviews!

Silverly moonbeam! A faithful old reviewer!

FunkFreak101! New, but hopefully you'll become a familiar reviewer!

And anyone I didn't write! Thank you all so much!

AssassindedAngel! My FIRST EVER REVIWER! AND you keep reviewing my story with great stuff.

And I know that this isn't the best chapter of the story. I wish I could've written a better one for all of you fab reviewers! And I wrote the sequel to "After Something Cinderella-Ish" it's called "New Mommy" and it could turn into a real fic! And I wrote two kinda sucky poems as an apology for not writing for such a long time! I've just had SO MUCH work! And I just did my science fair so I decided to take a day off and write fics.

"blah" is talking

'_blah'_ is thinking

**Chapter 10 The Love Fair**

Posters up.

Gymnasium decorated.

Booths built.

Tickets sold.

And all without Tohru and Kyo noticing. This was no mean feat. But Tohru and Kyo had really never been ones to notice their surroundings; Tohru especially, she was so clueless she often ran into walls. And there was the added bonus of them being so wrapped up in each other that a force 10 hurricane would have passed by unnoticed.

Yuki did a final check around the gym and concluded that the only thing that was missing were the people. He started to walk toward the door to let people in, but then…

"YUUUUKIII!!!!!! It is I! AYAME! I have come with Mine to view the wonderful fair that is…. (drum roll please Mine. Yes sir!) THE LOVE FAIR!!!!! And of course I have crated a one of a kind outfit just for my younger brother!!!!" and he brought out a long and frilly pink/purple dress from behind his back.

"…"

"I'm not wearing that Nii-San!!!!" and the furious boy who had the misfortune to have such a stupid older brother was all set to pummel the laughing man into the ground when he heard a bunch of voices behind him.

"Oh! Yuki-San! You'd look so wonderful!"

"Oh! Sohma-Senpai! Please wear it in honor of my first year here at Kaibara High!"

and many more of the same type.

Yuki was practically pressed against the wall by his fan club and his brother and Mine's rabid – and teary, he could feel himself crumbling under the girls' watery looks – attacks. He was just about to break down and wear it when he heard a voice behind him, it was so welcome to hear that voice that it sounded '_like an angel's voice_' he thought. Then he realized what he thought and was suddenly glad that he had been flushing from anger before, since he was now blushing furiously.

"What's going on? Are you ok Yuki-Kun?" and she forced herself into the midst of the wave of fan girls and some how managed to pull him out with him transforming. "We have to get started soon!" and then she turned to the fan girls with a murderous look, "and when I count to ten there better not be a single girl besides myself and Kuramae-San in here!" she started counting, but the crazed Yuki-obsessed girls just got angry that she was still holding THEIR Yuki's hand (she had grabbed it to pull him out of the mess of people).

1…. They were flabbergasted at the order from such a newbie

2…. They murmured angrily amongst themselves

3…. The started glaring at her hand

4…. They cast life-threatening looks upon her who was so close to the prince

5…. They started inching closer

6…. They were pretty close now

7…. Sakura suddenly realized how close they were

8…. Yuki suddenly realized why his hand felt so warm and comfortable and blushed even deeper

9…. The girls saw the blush and were about to leap on Sakura when…

_10_ "I would advise leaving my friends alone or I will be forced to BEEP you all with electro-poison waves (**A/N **I looked it up! In the first book she calls them that! Weird…) do you understand?"

The word "understand" echoed around a suddenly empty room. Sakura and Yuki sweat dropped as papers fluttered in the breeze caused by so many girls running at the same time.

They all turned to look at their savior and each of them was awed (not in all the same way though). Saki Hanajima was dressed in a floor length black dress with a black lacey train pooling on the ground. Her loose sleeves went past her hands and were decorated with more black lace. She had a black mesh veil covering her face and her long silky black hair was down and flowed past her waist in a beautiful waterfall. And around her shoulders was slung a black cape that reached her ankles and was gently blown back by the breeze, just enough for it to look dark and mysterious.

Yuki was, frankly, rather scared (and with good reason!), but Sakura was in the midst of telling Saki how beautiful and mysterious she looked. And _of course_ his idiot brother was telling her she looked wonderful. But Mine was the one that really frightened him.

She had a maniac glint in her eye as she proclaimed "ah yes. This is such a beautiful outfit! And it suits your hair, skin, eyes and job perfectly! You do not need my help sad as it is to me" she sniffed for a moment and let Ayame murmur comforting words into her ear,

"But YOU!" and she pointed to Sakura "you like her outfit right?"

"Well… yes. But what's that got to do –"

"Why don't we find something nice for _you_ to wear? Hmm?"

"Eh? What's wrong with what I'm wea –"

"IT'S SETTLED THEN! Lets go!" and she dragged a still very confused girl over to the changing rooms.

Yuki, with a horrible feeling of deja vu, ran after them, only to meet with the wood of the door as he reached them a second too late.

20 MINUTES LATER

Yuki had kept watch over the door where Sakura had been dragged off to. No matter what Ayame said… Mine wasn't to be trusted when she got that look in her eye.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Yuki, the door opened. To his disappointment, only Mine came out.

Mine turned to her silver haired boss and proudly proclaimed,

"I put her in the _special outfit_ that you made boss! You're absolutely right as usual! It looks simply wonderful! Beautiful and dark… but YOUR style of beautiful and dark! It's a simple masterpiece!"

"Ah, but of course," he answered her, "my works _are_ touched by genius aren't they? _My_ genius of course! But I'm sure you made her face very beautiful as his your style"

Yuki heard 'made her face' and immediately assumed the worst. He rushed to the door and started pounding on it, but all he heard was a muffled "go away!"

He started asking her if she was ok, but Ayame swept past him and pretty much dragged her out into the light.

His jaw dropped.

Her hair, which had been in a messy bun, now cascaded down her shoulders curling slightly at the ends and dipping oh so slightly over her right eye. And her face… Yuki blushed an even darker red, her eyelashes were thick and dark, heavy with mascara. And smoky gray eye shadow lay on top of her eyelids. Her lips were plump and glistening pink, and her cheeks were just a perfect rose (sakura) pink. It really suited her, she looked beautiful and mysterious. And then her clothes… he had to look away after one glance. It was a black wavy dress that started _just_ before her chest and ended half way between her knee and her thighs. It also had a black velvet bow tied around her middle, accenting her tiny waist. And she was wearing fish net gloves and fish net stockings. And on her feet were tiny black slippers with tiny black sequins sewed on them so they sparkled as she moved her feet uncertainly.

For the first time in his life he truly appreciated his brother's profession.

"So umm… how do I look?" were the words that came from those perfect lips.

(mental slap)

"You… you… you look beautiful Lee-San"

AT THE FAIR 20 MINUTES LATER

"WAH! It's all so, so, so BEAUTIFUL!" Tohru exclaimed happily as she waited in line with every one else (Yuki, Saki and Sakura met them at the door cause Arisa had brought them there). Finally, they reached the front of the line.

Kimi stood there with a big packet with red hearts decorating it. A big _Uh-Oh_ went through them and they gulped nervously.

"You must have a partner to get in! So Kimi will tie your red strings of destiny! Kimi has had so many red strings! But Yun-Yun and Yun-Yun's friends only get one each."

While she distracted them with her giggling and odd words, she tied red cords to their pinky fingers. When the group looked down. They saw that they were divided into _interesting_ pairs.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?" Kyo screamed, lifting up his hand, who's pinky _just so happened_ to be attached to Tohru's pink finger! '_Well… at least I got attached to Tohru's hand… NO! She deserves better…'_

"Ah! UM! Ky-K-KYO-KUN! AH! I'm sorry!" Tohru stammered, her face a traditional red. _'you really don't want to be tied to be by fate that much? No… it's selfish of me to want him to…'_

Yuki grinned at Sakura, and received a huge smile back, at their faces. That is… until Arisa pointed out that their hands were tied together to.

"Oh… well… I should probably stick with you… just to show that as president I'm joining in the affairs of course." _'(mental smile)'_

"As long as you don't mind, I mean." _'YES! (does mental dance)'_

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

This was an awful long chapter about nothing. I always PLAN to introduce more Sohmas. Almost never do… well for the next few chapters it'll be 'point of view' stuff. First Yuki (I dunno why he's so easy for me), then Sakura (always with him so just providing more info on stuff), then Kyo (surprisingly easy), then Tohru (easy) then Ayame, then who ever is left. I AM gonna put in new Sohmas in the next few chapters! I was gonna put 'em in now… but my 'inspiration well' dried up. So dump water (reviews) in it! I'll update as soon as I can if you give me enough reviews!


End file.
